Wish of a Savage Nymph
by icy-piyo21
Summary: Number XII does some thinking... What is bothering her? Pointless drabble... Read and review nevertheless


A simple story about friendship..

* * *

She sat there quietly, her blonde bangs shimmering in the evening sun. Her electric-blue eyes were locked on a frolicking pair below the tree she was sitting on. Out of mere boredom, she summoned her kunai, twirling and fiddling around with them. But her eyes showed no enjoyment or enthusiasm in playing with the yellow metal knives. Instead, her gaze held a hint of sadness and loneliness as they stayed intent on the pair below her.

The pair consisted of a porcupine-haired redhead and an equally spiky blonde, though the blonde's spikes are mainly to the front. The blonde was laughing and chatting with the redhead, his azure eyes fixed on the redhead as if he were the only object in the world. As the redhead tickled him, he laughed again.

"Axel, that tickles!" He faked a pout at the redhead.

The redhead's emerald eyes simply looked back into his azure eyes, holding a glint of joy and menace. He tickled the blonde's sides once more, ruffling his hair as they both flopped down to the grass, arms and legs splayed. He ruffled the blonde some more before talking.

"It'll be no fun if it doesn't tickle, Roxas."

"I hate you!" The blonde pouted again.

By now, the female blonde up on the tree chuckled a little, still trying not to make her voice heard. They just sound so… friendly and happy down there. For one second she was tempted to join the fun, though on second thought she decided not to.

The redhead talked again. "You know I'll always love you, Roxas. No one can and ever will take your place in my heart."

"I love you too, Axel. And you're right,no one, simply no one can take your place in my heart."

"We'll always be friends, right Roxas?" The redhead asked the blonde, his face serious.

"We sure will, Axel. It'll never change, come hell or high water." The blonde replied, as he hugged the redhead. The redhead hugged back just as passionately. They held the position for a few minutes before finally breaking away.

Upon seeing the earlier scene, the female blonde up on that tree felt like as if somebody is tearing her very being (no pun intended) apart. She had always been fond of the pair down below her. She had always wanted to become part of their joy and happiness. Though she had heard those words some ten thousand times in a single day, it still hurt her. Not the fact that she is bored to death hearing them, it's just… that sense of being left out, of being alone. She knew that she envied the pair below her, but she knew there was more to that, some feeling of hurt she couldn't quite place her finger on. She had always been wondering what it was, yet to no avail.

Apparently, the female had nobody who would care for her that much. Nobody would ever say those kinds of words sincerely to her, let alone care about her. Sure, the duo below her is the closest people to her in the Organisation(they played together as trios sometimes) ,but deep inside she knew that they wouldn't take her as a real friend, just someone to generally hang around with. She knew precisely that if they did say those words to her, they'll never mean it.

The rest of the Organization thinks she's a jerk. Well, she had to admit, she was a jerk. She kept dancing over other people's miseries, and she loved zapping other people's stuff more than anything. But behind that savage self and that evil demeanor, there's a lonely soul, and only the pair would understand her. Either of the pair or both would comfort her, every time she felt rage and anger for no certain reason. They would keep her company, and help her when she got into trouble for zapping someone or something. She was very grateful for that.  
To the pair, it was only an act of helping; they were only lending a hand. To the blonde, it meant more than the world….

* * *

There you have it, my first fic..  
M sorry if it's too short…..  
I really appreciate reviews… Pretty please???? *kira2 eyes, pawing at review button*

Please don't give bad comments…. M a newbie… Critics are fine though, I'd be happy to improve ^^


End file.
